Pain is Pleasure
by Sb30
Summary: Everyone is out on missions again, which leaves me to hang out with Hidan. What will happen when Hidan offers me a once in a lifetime experience that is both exciting and frightening? Hidan/OC. Violence, Blood. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's be a while! Sorry for not writing as much but I promise I am not done and will continue, it just won't be as fast as usual. Anyways, if you guys could, after you read the story could you please read the note at the end. It would great if you could! Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review if you liked it!**

* * *

I sighed before sipping the last bit of milk from my cereal bowl. Once again, everyone else were out on missions and I was stuck home.  
I rested my head on my hand, usually Tobi would want to hang out with me but today was different, since he woke he went off on his own doing God knows what.

I sighed again and put my head on the bar top, "Today is gonna suck.."

"Why's that?"

I gasped a bit and looked up to see Hidan standing in the door way of the kitchen.

I frowned a bit, _'GREAT, so I guess Pein didn't send out Hidan and Kakazu either, huh? Now I have to spend my day with him? Ugh..'_

I shaked the negative though away, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Spending the day with Hidan?

"Hello!" Hidan was now a couple feet from me waving his hand in front of my face, guess I zoned out.

I lowered his hand, "Sorry Hidan, it's just everyone is out on missions and I'm stuck here."

"Hm, so everyone is out today huh? Talk about boring. Why are you bored, isn't Tobi here?"

I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat, "Yeah, but he doesn't want to hang out with me.."

Hidan smirked and pointed toward the hallway with his thumb, "Awh, don't feel bad. My partner wants nothing to do with me today either. Old bastard's cranky and told me to leave him alone for the day while he counts money."

I gazed up at Hidan with a curious look, "Well, now what?"

Hidan pondered for a bit before smirking at me evily, which actually creeped me out a bit. What is he planning?

"You know what babe, I got a plan. Meet me out in the courtyard around 12. You won't be so bored after I'm through with ya."

And with that he left._ 'Courtyard? Why there? That's usually where we train. Uh oh! He's not wanting me to fight him is he? I can't keep up with him! He's too fast!_  
_Greaaatt, what did I get myself into now?'_

* * *

I threw on my usual outfit, my Akatsuki cloak, and gently fastened my headband around my neck. I took a quick look in the mirror before heading out to the courtyard.

I was actually pretty nervous what Hidan possibly had instore for me today, I did not hang out with Hidan often.

As I approached, I saw Hidan standing in his usual atire aswell, his Akatsuki cloak with it opened revealing his well toned torso and his 3 bladed scythe in hand.

"So what are we doing today Hidan?"

He simply smiled before explaning, "Do you know what Jashinism is?"

"Well I know the jist of it, and that you also practice the religion."

"Okay, well you basically know what it is. Well today is your lucky day Sarah! Today you get to experience my religion."

I was a bit taken back at this point. Experience it? I have seen him do it maybe 2 or 3 times, so how was today any different?

"Um, Hidan. I'm not understanding, I've seen you do it before."

He let out a maniacal laugh, "Seen? Oh no, today is different, you will not be watching me do it, you will be participating in it with me!"

* * *

**END!** for Chapter 1.

**Now for the note that I mentioed before the story. Please read if you plan to read Chapter 2.**

**Alright, first off, I know about Jashinism and how it works. I am just tweaking the religion a bit so it works in this story. I am sorry if this bothers you or upsets you I'm just trying something a little new. But, in most of my stories I try to stay true to the animine/manga of Naruto.**  
**So please, no neagtive comments regarding this story. Remember, it's MY story and I can make it however I please. I just wanted to leave this note so you understand where I'm coming from.**

**Anyways, it may be a while until Chapter 2 because I'm still working out the minor details! Other then that I hope you enjoy the story! Bye now!**

-Sb30


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" I glared at Hidan, "Are you nuts Hidan? I'm not participating in your crazy ritual!"

He let out another manical laugh, "Oh yes you are! I already asked Lord Jashin and he agreed for me to allow you to experience my ritual, without the consequences that is."

I crossed my arms, "That's not even possible Hidan, I'm not a Jashinist."

"It doesn't matter, Lord Jashin is giving me this one chance to show you and even possibly convert you."

I was actually pretty scared at this point, become a Jashinist? No way! Never!

"Uh.. I don't wanna do this Hidan.."

"Too late!" Before I had time to struggle he pulled me foward and pulled out a kunai.

"Here." He handed me the weapon and waited.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this?"

He leered at me, "We need blood."

I felt my stomach grow sour, _'Blood? This guy is fucking crazy, what did I agree to earlier?_'

He grew impatient and snatched the kunai away from me and held it against the palm of his hand. In one fluid motion he swiped it across his palm and liquid began oozing out and onto the ground.

I threw my hands up to my face in horror, he really was crazy! Cutting himself open like that! He groaned from the pain and my medical instincts kicked in, I quickly made a couple of hands signs before a light green arua appeared from my hands. As I moved closer to Hidan he simply blocked me with his free hand, "It's okay, I'm immortal, remember?"

He was right, there was no need to waste prescious chakra.

Disgusted, I watched as his blood began to form a small puddle beneath him. He let out a small whimper before slowly moving his right foot and began to draw a circle with an unpside down triangle in the middle.

When all was said and done I regonized the symbol he had drawn with his blood. It was the the same symbol he wore around his neck, his religion.

"The preparations are complete." He giggled with joy. He quickly grapped my cloak's sleeve and dragged me into the circle. "Hidan, this is crazy! I don't wanna do it anymore!" I was scared out of mind at the point.

"You can't back out on me right before the best part!" He placed me infront of him, my back leaning against his bare chest. "Ready for the ultimate ecstasy!" I looked down at my hands and noticed they began to change colors.

The usual peach flesh color disppeared and was now replaced with black and white lines and designs all over my body. "Hidan, what is going on?!" He laughed wildly, "Don't worry babe, you'll understand here in moment!"

"Ready for the best pain and pleasure you will ever experience?!" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small black, metal stake. It expanded into a longer, sharp like spear. He gripped it in his hands and raised it above the both of us.

_'He's not about to..'_ I gasped as the blade entered my stomach, into my body and straight through Hidan aswell. I immediately felt a wet, sticky substance begin to run down the corners of my mouth. My vision began to blur and I could feel myself begin to fade.

The pain was horrid, I have never felt this pain before. Tears flowed from my eyes as I gripped the material of Hidan's pants in my hands, I couldn't bare it anymore. "D-don't worry babe.. i-it gets better.." Hidan could barely speak from choking on his own blood.

After a moment of horrifying pain, a blast of pleasure kicked in and the pain subsided. Hidan gripped my hips and held me close to him, "Pure ecstasy.." he moaned. I soon joined him, moaning at the overwhelming plasure flowing through my body.

Soon, the pleasure ended too and Hidan roughly removed the the stake from the both of us. With my whole body trembling I found my knees grow weak and I collapsed onto the ground, coughing up blood. I gasped again and watched the black and white markings disppeared and my normal color was back. I quickly reached down and touched my stomach to find the wound had disppeared aswell.

I sat on the ground for a moment to try and comprehend what had just happened. Hidan joined me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Ah, don't feel bad. That's usually the response from all beginners."

I breathed heavily, "Hidan, that was fucking crazy. It was exciting yet scary at the same time.." He raised an eyebrow, "So will you convert?!" BAM! "Are you fucking kidding me? Hell no, I am never doing that again Hidan let alone gonna join it!" He rubbed his now bruised shoulder, "Ow, I was just asking, damn. But come on, you did enjoy some of it, right?"

I glanced at him. "I did actually, the pleasure was amazing. I have never recieved pleasure like that even from sex, it's so crazy." He flashed a toothy grin, "Glad you enjoyed it babe."

I smiled back, "Yeah, well I'm never doing that again!" He simply nodded his head and laughed. "Fair enough."

* * *

_**END! This was kind of a weird one to write, I don't know, I always had the idea for Sarah to experience Hidan's crazy rituals and this was the best idea in mind. Sorry there were no lemony goodness in this one but there will be in future stories! **__**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review if you liked!**_

_**-Sb30**_


End file.
